The objective is to contribute cancer cases from 23 local community hospitals effectively to national applied clinical cancer research protocols, and second, to stimulate better care at the local level through community physicians by offering more patients readier access to current "best effort" sophisticated cancer therapy through these community physicians, and thereby to upgrade the quality of care to the cancer patient both in the local community institution and to ambulatory cancer patients throughout the community. The proposed multidisciplinary cooperative study has a number of potentialities for contributing to the national effort against cancer. Obviously, contribution of patients to national clinical protocols will expedite the acquisition of results. In addition, however, the involvement of these community-based participating physician investigators, and their community hospitals, will produce a stimulating influence upon their community hospital's Tumor Boards, Tumor Conferences, and Tumor Clinics. Experience with university groups indicates that the result is increased interest and participation from others on the community hospital's medical staff, with upgrading of quality care to that community's cancer patient population.